Raven Tail
by Sora Sorano
Summary: Important notice on page 8.
1. Author

I'm rewriting the first chapter of Raven Tail,. I wasn't very happy with the first chapter, so I'll give it another go. I've been working on an alternate first chapter since I first posted Raven Tail just in case it didn't go very well. I still have a few adjustments to make on the first and second chapters, so it might be a while before I update. Hope you like the new and improved story.


	2. Past

A/N No bad reviews. I don't want anyone that tell me how to write my story, thinking that they can criticize what I write! Because people who do that think that people should write like them! And you know what? I'm definitley going to become a writer when I get a bit older and these stories that I post on here are just small samples of my full writing talent! And I don't give a fucking shit if you think that I should space it more! So either fuck off or get used to how I write!

"Laxus? Where'd you go?" I said as I walked through the darkening forest. Laxus Dreyar and I were best friends. We agree on everything, we like the same things and we're the same age. Strong arms wrapped around my stomach and I was lifted off the ground. Well, not really. My feet were still touching the ground, so it was one of two things. One: the person wasn't very strong, or two: the person was shorter than me. It was the second one. "Laxus, put me down. You'll break your back or something." I said. "But...I can! I can......lift you!" A voice from behind me came. The arms around my stomach let go and there was gasping behind me. I turned around to face a boy with blonde hair about my age, but a foot shorter. "Laxus, it's time to face the truth. You just can't lift me off the ground. And I'm taller than you, too." I said. Laxus finally managed to catch his breath. "When I grow up, I'll be the tallest person in Magnolia! Then I'll be able to lift you above my head!" Laxus said, beaming up at me proudly. I smiled. Laxus had always wanted to be the strongest mage in Magnolia. I looked at his arms, which were slightly fatter. "What did you do to your arms?" I said, squeezing his upper right arm. Laxus flexed his muscles. "You noticed, huh?" Laxus said. I laughed. "How could I not notice?" I said. "I've been working out a lot so I can be-" I cut him off. "I know, I know. So you can be the strongest mage in Magnolia, right?" I said. "Nope! I wanna be the strongest mage in the world that ever lived!" Laxus said, beaming again. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I suddenly had an idea. "Want me to give you some advice that will help you fulfill that dream?" I asked. Laxus nodded vigorously. "Close your eyes and I'll whisper it in your ear." I said. Laxus looked confused. "Why do I have to close my eyes?" Laxus asked. "Just do it." I said, smiling. Laxus did as he was told. "Okay, tell me." Laxus said. Smiling mischievously, I bent down and leaned forward. I pushed the sandy blonde hair away from Laxus's face and kissed him on the lips. Laxus's eyes shot open as I stood up again. "What kind of advice was that?" Laxus asked me confused. "Advice that tells you who likes you." I said and walked away with Laxus looking after me in confusion. When I was out of sight, I stopped, thinking to myself. "Should I have done that? What if he doesn't like me back?" I said to myself as I walked away. Tears came to my eyes and I ran back to the guild, my hopes of Laxus liking me melting as fast as they had come the day we had met.

I stood on the water a mile away from the harbor, looking at the full moon that was high in the sky. It's been five years since the day that I told Laxus that I love him and we're fifteen now. A year after, he came over to me and said that he felt the same way about me. By that time, he was the same height as me and still is. I turned to go back to the harbor when I saw Laxus waiting for me. I streaked across the water and was next to him in a few seconds. I'm faster on water than ground for some reason. Suddenly he walked away. "Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted. I ran down the streets of Magnolia, weaving through the few people that were shopping. Laxus quickly weaved through people in front of me, walking for some strange reason. "Raaaaah!!" I shouted, running faster. We reached the end of the street and I collided with his back. "Watch it!" Laxus said as he tried to get up from underneath me. "I told you to wait for me! It's your own fault!" I said. "Get off of me!" Laxus said. I got off of him and laughed at his face. "What's so funny?" Laxus said. "You should see your face!" I laughed. "What about it?" Laxus asked. "It's covered with dirt!" I said. "Yeah, well......You're laugh is weird!" Laxus said as he wiped off the dirt with his arm. "Weird how?" I asked. "It sounds like the tinkling of bells." Laxus said. "If you think my laugh is weird, wait till you hear my voice when I'm singing." I said. "Your voice doesn't sound as weird as your laugh." Laxus said. "I won't laugh anymore, then." I said. Laxus's eyes went wide in panic. "W-wait! Just because I say your laugh is weird doesn't mean I want you to stop laughing!" Laxus stammered. I laughed quietly to myself. "Well, if you insist." I said. "When did you hear me, anyway?" I asked. "I heard you earlier today, when you were at the harbor." Laxus said, turning to me. "Were you spying on me?" I asked. Laxus shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Laxus said, smirking. I smiled mischieviously. "Maybe I was spying on you, and maybe I wasn't." I said. Laxus's chuckled. "Let's go back to the guild." Laxus said. We started walking back to Fairy Tail, the guild that Laxus's grandfather was master of. I thought of something and turned to Laxus. "Have you ever wondered what the strongest animal in the world is?" I said. Laxus shrugged. "Maybe it's a dragon." Laxus said. "Maybe." I said. Laxus turned to me, smiling mischieviously. "Hey, look. I'm a dragon! Grrrrr!" Laxus said and came towards me, mocking a dragon. "Help! Someone save me!" I shouted and ran away from him. "RAAAAAR!" Laxus said as he ran after me. I looked back at him, laughing. He tripped and fell towards me. "Aaaah!" I shouted as he fell on top of me. "Get off! You're heavy!" I said, trying to breath. He leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes went wide with shock. He got up and offered me a hand. "What was that for?" I asked as I took his hand and got up. "That was for what you did five years ago." Laxus said, smirking. I smiled. We started walking again. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. "Shit! It's 4:09!" I said. Laxus groaned. "I don't want to listen to a fricking lecture again! I've already listened to five of them in the last three days!" Laxus said. "We! We have listened to five of them in the last three days." I corrected him. "It's not my fault if you can't stay out of trouble." Laxus said. "Me? Who was the one that suggested electrocuting all the beer in Phantom Lord's bar?" I said. Laxus smirked at me. "That was hilarious!" "What the hell are you thinking? It wasn't hilarious at all! I almost got killed!" I shouted. Laxus laughed as he remembered how the members of Phantom Lord had their hair sticking up every which way as soon as the electrocuded beer had touched their lips. Laxus and I had roared with laughter and had been heard by Jose, Phantom Lord's master. He had sent Gajeel, Phantom Lord's iron dragon slayer to kill us. He had, deciding that he would take out the weak-looking girl, ran at me with impressive speed, his hand a long, metal, pointed spear. I didn't have time to react. It went right through my stomach, nearly killing me. Laxus had knocked Gajeel unconsious with a lightning bolt just long enough to get out of there. I would have died if Laxus hadn't gotten me back to Fairy Tail right away. Master Makarov said that I was lucky to be alive. Man, Laxus and I had almost died with shock when he said that he wouldn't lecture us about what we had done. "Maybe we can sneak in without being noticed. If that doesn't work, we're in for it and good." Laxus said. "Or I could just blame you." I said and ran towards the guild. "Hey!" Laxus said and ran to catch up to me. I stopped outside the guild doors and waited until he was standing beside me. "Like I could blame you!" I said, smiling. "Why can't you blame me?" Laxus asked. I looked down at the ground and scuffed my shoes, blushing. "N-no reason. I just don't want to blame my best friend." I stuttered. "Oh." Laxus said, looking away while his cheeks went pink. "Where are Laxus and Wish?!" A loud shout came from inside Fairy Tail. Laxus and I looked at each other with wide eyes. "Maybe we won't be spotted?" Laxus said. We opened it slightly, when it was thrown open and a short man stood in the doorway, glaring at us. Laxus looked down at the man. "Hey, gramps. Um....we got lost?" Laxus said. "You're not fooling anyone, Laxus. Get in here." He said. Laxus walked into the guild, his shoulders tense as he prepared for the lecture that we both knew was awaiting. I tried to creep away, but Master Makarov had already seen me. "The same goes for you, Wish. Get in here." Master Makarov said. I walked behind Laxus. Makarov led us to an empty table and told us to sit. Laxus sat down on the bench while I sat down on the table top, my legs crossed. "You know that you're not allowed to go outside the guild past 3:30 am!" Makarov started lecturing us. "I'm safe enough! I have Laxus with me and he can help me if I get into trouble!" I said. I suddenly realized what I had just said and blushed. Laxus was blushing a bit too. Makarov smiled. "We all know how you two are about each other, so there's no need to hide it." Makarov said. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Laxus said. "We know that you guys love each other." Macao said. "Aren't we supposed to love our nakama?" I asked. "You two love each other more than nakama usually do." Makarov said. I looked away from Laxus and blushed even harder. "Look at Wish! She looks like a raspberry!" Wakaba shouted and laughed. "Laxus looks like a strawberry!" Macao shouted and everyone roared with laughter. "It-it's not funny!" Laxus shouted and ran out the doors. I got off the table and started to follow him. Laxus pretended not to hear and ran away from Fairy Tail. The guild was deathly silent. I stopped dead. "L-Laxus?" I whispered, shocked. Laxus didn't come back for a week and when he did, he had a scar on his face that went from just above his right eyebrow to the bottom of his right cheek. He didn't tell anyone what happened, but Master Makarov managed to pry it out of him that he had been in a fight with someone from a dark guild. I, for one, didn't believe that. I knew Laxus well enough to tell that he had been in a fight with more than one person and had gone all out from the small beads of sweat that were on his forehead. His usually bright eyes were dull and yellow flashed across the light blue of his irisis every few seconds. This was a sign that he had used Lightning Heavenward. All the while, he never once looked at me and hasn't smiled once. Not able to stand it anymore, I walked out the doors and broke into a run when I reached the edge of the forest. I ran as long as I could and came to a stop at a very small clearing beside a mountain. "Why did they have to make fun of us! They ruined our friendship!" I cried as I punched a tree. I caressed my bruised knuckles as an acorn fell down beside me. "Wish!" I turned around and saw Ren running over to me. "What's up, Ren?" I asked. "Dad's here! We're going back to Raven Tail!" Ren said, smiling. "Good. I'm sick and tired of this place." I said darkly. Ren took a step back. "Wish? Did something go wrong?" Ren asked gently. "I don't want to talk about it! Let's just go already." I snapped. "Did something happen between you and Laxus?" Ren asked quietly. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted. "Sorry. Let's go." We walked in silence the rest of the way, past Fairy Tail, to the harbor. "Good ridance." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.


	3. The destruction

A/N No bad reviews. I don't want anyone that tell me how to write my story, thinking that they can criticize what I write! Because people who do that think that people should write like them! And you know what? I'm definitley going to become a writer when I get a bit older and these stories that I post on here are just small samples of my full writing talent! And I don't give a fucking shit if you think that I should space it more! So either fuck off or get used to how I write!

I ran to Fairy Tail as fast as I could. Man, I wish I had used my special ability, then I would have made it to Fairy Tail in a few minutes. As I got to Fairy Tail, I saw a guy with blonde hair leaning against the doorway. As I went to open the doors and run inside, the man stuck his foot out so that it was touching the other side of the doorway and I couldn't get through. "Where do you think you're going?" The guy asked. I was gasping for breath and I had to wait a minute until I could breath. "I need to talk to Makarov." I said. "You're not from Fairy Tail. No one except members of Fairy Tail can see the old man." The guy said. "I need to talk to him now!" I said. "You're gonna need a better reason than that." The guy said. I snapped. "Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros attacked Raven Tail! My sister is dead, along with some of my best friends! Now let me through!" I shouted, louder than I intended and accidentally hit him with Sonic sound. The guy was flung through the doors and smashed against the wall at the other side of Fairy Tail. Someone ran over to the guy. "It....It's Laxus!" The person shouted. Everyone gasped. I didn't hear him. I looked around until I spotted Makarov and ran over to him. He looked up at me and burst out laughing as Laxus got up. "Laxus was taken out by Wish Ronaro!" Makarov roared. "Makarov, you have to help us!" I pleaded. "What can I do for ya, Wish?" Makarov said, taking a sip of beer. "Raven Tail was attacked by Oracion Seis, Grimiore Heart and Tartaros!" I said. Makarov spat out his beer. "What?" Makarov shouted. "Syro, Soteri, Ronin and Senitura died! Half of Raven Tail perished and our guild was obliterated!" I said. "Die, you brat." Laxus shouted as he threw a lightning bolt straight at me.


	4. You tore my heart out

A/N No bad reviews. I don't want anyone that tell me how to write my story, thinking that they can criticize what I write! Because people who do that think that people should write like them! And you know what? I'm definitley going to become a writer when I get a bit older and these stories that I post on here are just small samples of my full writing talent! And I don't give a fucking shit if you think that I should space it more! So either fuck off or get used to how I write!

"Die you brat." Laxus shouted as he threw a lightning bolt at me. "Leave her alone!" A scream came from behind me. Laxus was suddenly pinned against the ground by three cheetahs and I was wrapped in the furry arms of a Phoenix. A silver dragon suddenly appeared and took the lightning spear in the chest. "Ren!" I shouted, staring in shock at the dragon, the Phoenix, and three cheetahs. The Phoenix turned into a guy with bright blonde hair like mine and let go of me. "Never let your guard down!" Phoenix said. "I didn't!" I said. "This bastard almost killed you!" The cheetah on the left shouted, as he and the others bared their teeth at Laxus. "Get off of me, you fucking animals!" Laxus shouted. The cheetah in the middle flicked out a claw and held it at Laxus's throat. "How about I shut you up? For good!" "Seciroh, get off of Laxus. This isn't how you ask another guild for a favor!" I said. "Come on, Wish! Just one little incission!" Seciroh said, looking at me. "Seciroh, I'm asking you as your little sister." I said. "Fine!" Seciroh growled. He turned back to Laxus and lashed out his paw. He laughed when Laxus flinched. The three cheetahs got off of Laxus and padded over to me and Phoenix. The three of them suddenly glowed and were replaced by boys, all with bright blonde hair. "What magic is that?" Makarov asked. "It's Shape-Shifting." I said. "The magic that you can only be born with?" Makarov asked. "Yeah. We're the only ones that can do it. But it's limited." I said and turned to Phoenix. "Phoenix got his name for the animal that he Shape-Shifts into. Seciroh, Haruko and Narumo, being triplets, can only Shape-Shift into cheetahs. I can Shape-Shift into any animal and the same goes for Ren." I said. "And these are your brothers?" Makarov asked. I turned to him and nodded. I turned to my brothers. "Guys, you remember Makarov, right?" I said. My brother's nodded and Laxus muttered something under his breath. The cheetah markings on Seciroh's lower arms glowed. He Shape-Shifted and growled at Laxus. I lifted my foot and brought it down on Seciroh's tail. Seciroh hissed in pain and Shape-Shifted back again. "What was that for?" Seciroh hissed, getting up and turning to me. "You Shape-Shifted again! Don't you remember that Laxus and I were best friends when we were kids? And Ren is right there!" I said. "What are you talking about?" Laxus said and I turned to him. "I didn't expect you to remember me. It's been eight years, after all." I said. "What?" Laxus said. "We spent our childhood together, Laxus. Don't you remember how we used to feel about each other? But I guess you don't have any emotions anymore." I said. Laxus stalked over to me and looked down at me, a scowl drawn across his features. "I was never in love and I never will be. Not with anyone and especially not you!" Laxus said. "When we were kids, I looked up to you and you always came to my rescue when Makarov got mad at me. You were my best friend but I wanted to become more than that. I still loved you when you told me to leave you alone that day, even though you tore heart out. But I was wrong to care about you at all!" I said. The half moon markings on my lower arms suddenly flashes and shone so brightly everyone looked away, even my brothers. The silver dragon flew up in the air, turned into a guy with bright blonde hair, just like my brothers and I, and landed on the ground. His shirt, which he had been wearing before he had turned into a dragon, was gone. Everytime he turns into something, his shirt gets ripped and usually isn't there when he changed back. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Easy." Ren warned. "Touch her and I'll rip you to pieces!" Seciroh snarled through clenched teeth at Laxus. "She's so weak, she'd be too easy to kill!" Laxus said, smirking. "You bastard!" Seciroh screamed as he lunged at Laxus. "Calm down, man!" Haruko shouted at his triplet brother as he and his other triplet brother tried to restrain him. "Phoenix! Get over here and help us!" Narumo shouted at Phoenix as Seciroh struggled against the hold that his brothers had him in. "Let me at him! I'll rip his heart out!" Seciroh screamed. Everyone stared at Seciroh. Laxus just kept taunting him. "Ren, what happened to all of you? I thought Raven Tail was one of the strongest guilds, next to Fairy Tail." Makarov asked. Ren looked at his mages, before turning back to Makarov. "We were attacked by the Balam alliance." Ren said.


	5. Wishing Star

A/N No bad reviews. I don't want anyone that tell me how to write my story, thinking that they can criticize what I write! Because people who do that think that people should write like them! And you know what? I'm definitley going to become a writer when I get a bit older and these stories that I post on here are just small samples of my full writing talent! And I don't give a fucking shit if you think that I should space it more! So either fuck off or get used to how I write!

"We were attacked by the Balam alliance." Ren said. "You look exhausted. I have a spare bed in the back room where you can rest." Makarov said. "There's no need for that. I can heal him." I said. Ren turned to me. "Wish-" Ren said. "The moon is full tonight and the sky is perfectly clear. Don't argue with me." I said and turned to Makarov. "You can come with us, if you want. It's just ouside." I said and walked out the guild with Ren, Makarov and a few other Fairy Tail members right behind us. Like I had said, the sky was clear and the moon was full. I turned to Ren. "Take your shirt off." I said. Ren did as I said and the girls behind him gasped in awe at his muscular body. I looked behind Ren and saw that everyone in Fairy Tail had decided to join us. "If you can't watch in silence, you can't watch at all." I said. I walked behind Fairy Tail and a few feet onto the lake behind it. I turned back and motioned for Ren to follow me. I turned back to Ren and looked at the cuts and burns that marked his strong body. As all of Fairy Tail trained their eyes on me, I looked up at the moon. "Light." I said. Suddenly, there was a high pitched sound, and both Ren and I were suddenly enveloped in moonlight. "Heal." I said. The cuts and burns and dried blood on Ren's body vanished. "Wish." I said. Pain ripped through me as the cuts and burns that had marked Ren's body a minute ago appeared on me. The light faded. Seciroh suddenly appeared and lept onto the water, running straight for me. "How many times do we have to tell you not to use Wishing Star!" Seciroh shouted as he reached me. "I was just trying to heal Ren." I said. "Ren is old enough to take care of himself! We doen't need you to kill yourself by healing us when you're already beat up!" Seciroh went on. Haruko, Narumo and Phoenix were suddenly at the front of the group of people at the edge of the lake. "What's going on?" Narumo asked. "We heard a high pitched sound coming from out here." Haruko said. "Wait. Don't tell me!" Phoenix said. Haruko, Narumo and Phoenix groaned. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Wish used Wishing Star on Ren." Narumo said, turning to Lucy. "What's Wishing Star?" Natsu asked. "Wishing Star is a magic that one is born with. It allows the person to heal someone. But there's a catch." Haruko said. "It takes away any cuts and burns from the person that is being healed and places it on the body of the person who is using the magic. Also, if there's anything like poison in the person's body, it will be taken out and be given to the user." Narumo said. "Again and again she uses it and each time, she grows weaker. She won't listen to us and stop using it. We're afraid she'll get herself killed." Phoenix said. I cringed as another wave of pain washed over me and I slumped towards Seciroh, who caught me. "Damn it, Wish! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Seciroh shouted, but his voice sounded far away. I didn't get to answer because after that, I blacked out.


	6. Still refusing

A/N No bad reviews. I don't want anyone that tell me how to write my story, thinking that they can criticize what I write! Because people who do that think that people should write like them! And you know what? I'm definitley going to become a writer when I get a bit older and these stories that I post on here are just small samples of my full writing talent! And I don't give a fucking shit if you think that I should space it more! So either fuck off or get used to how I write!

My eyes fluttered open to see three blonde boys staring down at me. For some reason, they looked almost exaclty alike except they each had strange markings on their lower arms. My memory suddenly came flooding back to me and I realized that they were my brothers. I sat up, clutching my head as the room ever so slightly swam. "Where am I?" I said, still groggy. "You're in the back room of Fairy Tail." Haruko said. "You blacked out." Narumo said. "Wish, as your older brother, I'm asking you to stop using Wish." Seciroh said. I shook my head. "I'll use it if I want to. You can't make me stop using it." I said and threw back the covers of the bed that I was in and made for the door. Seciroh ran in front of me. "You're not going anywhere!" Seciroh said. I walked around him. "Watch me." I said, and opened the door. Still looking at Seciroh, I walked through the door and crashed into something, falling fowards and pushing it down in front of me. I landed with an "Oof!" on something soft. "Watch it!" An angry voice came from beneath me. I laughed when I saw who I had landed on. "Caught you, Laxus!" I said jokingly, looking him right in the eyes. "Get off of me!" Laxus said. I got off of him, looking down at him as he got up. "Still refuse to say my name, huh? You know, you're the worst guy a girl could fall in love with." I said and walked around him. "I don't waste my time with girls. They're a pain in the ass." Laxus muttered. I whirled on him. "Really? 'Cause you seemed to enjoy my company a lot more than Natsu's or Gray's ten years ago. And if I was a pain in the ass, you wouldn't have hung around with me all that time." I said. I turned around and stalked off, ignoring the staring eyes of everyone in the guild.


	7. Important Author's Note! You must read!

**Hey, people! OK, I know I haven't updated for a few months now, but that's because I've been looking for chapter 7 of Raven Tail 'cause I got my laptop memory cleaned and put on a disk and I have no clue where the stupid disk is! Please forgive this inconvenience! No, wait, please forgive me! I'll update as soon as I find the disk, I promise! Oh, and I'll probably be rewriting this story 'cause it's kinda amateurish. Heh, I try as hard as I can, but sometimes, my stories suck!**

**~Amayeko  
**


	8. Important Author's Note  2!

**Hey, people! I'm going to rewrite Raven Tail, 'cause I read it over today and I realized it looks like it's been written by an amateur! I'm gonna give it a new name, too, but i'm keepin' this story up 'cause some people did like it.**

**~Amayeko  
**


End file.
